Synthetic film and sheet materials of a conductive nature (approximately 10.sup.9 ohms per square surface resistivity or less; for example 30,000 ohms) are desirable for use in environments where electronic components, discrete devices, electronic equipment, microprocessors, minicomputers, intelligent terminals, and any electronic equipment containing static-sensitive components may be subject to a static charge. Such charge may be generated by people or the environment, such as shipping, transporting or otherwise moving such electronic components from place to place, utilizing the keyboard on a terminal, both in manufacture of electronic devices and equipment, and in transporting such devices and equipment and in other utilization of such electronic devices and equipment. In electronic manufacturing operations, production personnel utilize inexpensive synthetic materials for floor and work-surface coverings, such material being subject to rapid static-charge buildup and maintenance. Also, in word-processing and data-processing areas, synthetic materials are used in floor coverings. In shipping electronic components and devices, the shipping-room and receiving-room personnel may generate static charges in normal course of business, which may be imparted, in handling, to electronic components or devices. In these environments, conductive sheet materials are utilized and provide a rapid circuit to ground for any static electrical charges that have been built up, both on table and counter areas.
A static-dissipating, synthetic sheet laminate material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,040, issued Nov. 17, 1981, wherein an electrically conductive layer composed of a polymeric film-forming binder material containing a static-reducing amount of electrically conductive particulate material is applied as a coating on the bottom surface of a sheet laminate material, in order to provide a static-dissipating sheet material. While such back-coating of the sheet laminate material is effective to reduce static, it is desirable to provide an improved laminate sheet material having an improved conductive top surface, which laminate sheet material is easily and economically manufactured.